The Party-One Shot
by something.you.dont.know
Summary: This is my first shot at a one shot! Lol it's about a party that takes a turn of the worse. Told from the perspective of my OC Holly the Fox! Let me know how I did and leave writing prompt suggestion for other one shots. I'll see where I can take them!


**A/N:Hello people of the fanfictioning world! Today I have decided to turn a story a made in writing class into a one shot but with FNAF characters. The story is from the pov of my OC, Holly the Fox. Her sister is Ali the Fox ENJOY!**

This is wrong. All wrong. Is anything right? NO! Because this is all wrong! Let's start our story from the beginning, shall we Ali? "Sure Holly, let's do it your way!" Ali mumbled. "Good! I knew you'd comply!" I replied cheerfully. Ali just rolled her eyes. Anyways, we just on our way to class, arguing like most sisters do, when we were stopped by a peppy blonde haired girl with an obviously fake British accent, that we'd never met before. Ali suggested inviting her to the party we were throwing. After all, we were inviting practically the whole school. Somehow, she'd just immediately taken a liking to her even through she just stopped us in the middle of the hallway. Like hello? Anyone? No one? Okay. Well then. Ali invited her to the party and she gladly accepted. She thanked us for the invite and asked us for directions to room 207. Something was off about this girl. She introduced herself as Chi, and we introduced ourselves. Then, she walked off without saying another word. I brushed of the strangeness as Ali and I resumed bickering. We then headed off to math class.

*On day of the party*

The theme of the party was rainbow because Spring was approaching fast. Chi arrived in a short light purple dress. Mine was Orange, and Ali's was Teal. Even I started to like Chi. I mean, how could you not? She was so pretty and nice to everyone! Then, it happened. The lights went out, glass shattered from somewhere in the room, and there was a muffled scream, along with the screech of heels being dragged on the floor. The lights suddenly flickered back to life and Chi was gone. So was Vixey. I thought they probably got scared and left. Vixey covering Chi's mouth so she wouldn't scream and her heel broke. I wasn't suspicious. Until it kept happening again and again and again. There went Chica, Ballora, Bon, Fred, Baby, Foxy, Mangle,JJ,BB,Puppet, and everyone else until it was just Ali and I left in the room. We knew we were next. It wasn't a coincidence. We were holding on to each other in the middle of the room, trembling. Then the other dim light in the room went dead and we started to scream before we were knocked out in each other's arms and dragged away to meet our end.

That's the last thing I remember. What felt like hours later, I woke up rubbing my head from an enormous head ache. The other thing was, I felt as light as air. I was floating along with all of my friends. For a moment, I felt a sense of relief wash over me knowing all my friends were okay. I felt pretty good…for about 3 seconds. I started freaking out because I was floating. "It's okay Holly." I heard from 3 feet below me. All of us looked down to see Chi smiling all innocently. She was standing next to about 50 bodies all laying there sprawled in different positions…but not one of them were moving. Chi's facial expression changing to a really evil smirk. "YOU MONSTER!" I shouted. "HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE?!" "Oh sweetie, you don't wanna know." I felt very sad for all those people. Then I looked closer at their faces. They looked awfully familiar. Two of them, closest to Chi's feet, were in each other's embrace. One in an orange dress, one in a teal one. I got a really sick feeling in my stomach as I realized, why we were floating…

 **A/N:Wanna know something shocking? I wrote this all on my kindle fire and I don't have that many typos! I hope… Oh well. Sorry I had to do that :) My friend let me use her story for this amazing 1 shot, because she doesn't have an account. :S. Let me know if you guys liked it and want me to do longer and more one shots because this is my first one. Let me know in the review writing prompts and I'll try to make it a one shot. LUV y'all and hope you enjoyed this kind of gory story! (Lol that rhymed) BYEE!**


End file.
